


Dreams in the Mist

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [3]
Category: Manga - Fandom, Vampire Hunter D, anime - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foul Language, Gen, Multi, Origin Story, Prequel, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: Prequel chapter for the Vampire Hunter Chronicles, and my own interpretive prequel to the VHD series.A glimpse into his life before the journey, before the long years of traveling the Frontier and all the fierce battles that shaped him into the infamous taciturn hunter we know as D.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...Darkness on the edge  
>  Shadows where I stand  
> I search for the time  
> On a watch with no hands  
> I want to see you clearly  
> Come closer than this  
> But all I remember  
> Are the dreams in the mist
> 
> These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
> Every second of the night I live another life  
> These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
> Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away...
> 
> *These Dreams - song by Heart

Rarely were the curtains pulled back this way, revealing the night outside. There was something about the atmosphere, though - how the brightness of the moon felt soothing, bathing part of the expansive sitting room with its luminescent touch. The sky was littered with twinkling stars that added their shine to the glowing moonlight, and their own beauty to the darkened sky.  
Here the young man sat, reclining against the tall tufted back of his elegant chair. His pale skin had its own faint glow, his unrivaled beauty putting the moon and stars to shame.

" **_Do you still plan to leave?_ ** " asked a raspy voice. Like one of an old man, such a voice clearly couldn't belong to the princely looking youth.

"Do you plan to stop me?" The young man asked softy in return, his voice deep and cold.

" **_That depends- although, really I don't have much of a choice now, do I? But seriously...do you really think this...this 'quest' of yours...is worth it_**? "

"Its worth is irrelevant...I have to do this-"

There came a knock at his door. To be more precise, a delicate tapping just barely heard through the heavy wood.  
The young man sighed heavily, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Enter..." he called out, feeling particularly annoyed. He had made his demands explicit that he wasn't to be disturbed while he was in his chambers.

On hearing the command, the door steadily opened, and through it passed an exquisite young maiden. Her features were that of a full-blooded Noble, certainly a Lady of some standing in the vampire aristocracy. Skin like the driven snow, hair like a waterfall of platinum cascading down her back, and lips the deepest red - a prime example of true Nobility as she presented herself properly. Gripping the sparkling fabric of her gown, she gave a full curtsy with a gentle bow of her head. With a gracious smile, she prepared to address the young man, although he stopped her cold before she could do so.

"I was not to be disturbed..."

"F-Forgive me, Milord."

The maiden faltered in her words, taken aback by the young man seated so crudely with a leg draped over one arm of his chair, his hands partly folded atop his lap. His demeanor was clearly one of agitation.

Steadying her nerve, she spoke again, "His Majesty has sent me. I...I am to be your company for this evening."

" **_Oh great...another one..._ ** "

Again the maiden was taken aback, not knowing what to make of the strange tone of voice that seemed to come from the young man's left hand.  
Noticing her reaction, that coarse old voice altered its method of speaking, reverting to a means of telepathy that only the young man could hear.

' **_ She's the third one this week... What's _ his _game? _** '

'I know what  _he's_ trying to do...  _He_ wants something of me...'

' **_Oh_ ** ,' the raspy voice had a creeping realization. ' **_I see...so it's more than just simply trying to get you laid. No wonder you sent the other two away without doing much..._ ** '

'Yep...'

' **_Well, I'll take my leave for the time being. You seem to know what you're doing..._ ** '

With that, the voice disappeared.

"Milord," the Noblewoman made another curtsy, "please forgive this intrusion if my presence displeases you."

The young Lord - or rather more appropriately, the young Prince - lightly cleared his throat as he adjusted his silk shirt; the top half of it lay unbuttoned on his torso, revealing part of his bare chest. There was the look of his visage as well, and how it masked his true age. Although he appeared to be at least eighteen, maybe twenty, the princely youth had lived a number of lifetimes compared to the average human. For the young maiden, it would've been just as astounding to know that he was older than a number of the aristocrats in the ranks of the Greater Nobility.  
As he tilted his head with feigned curiosity, the Prince asked the maiden her name.

"Sabina, Milord. I am here with my father, Count-"

"Your name is sufficient enough... What are you here to do?"

"His Majesty has asked me to do whatever your highness wishes-"

"No,  _he_ sent you here to fuck me, let's not belay the point." The young Prince reached for the chalice of wine on the small table next him, and downed the last few sips. Setting the glass back down, he then commanded the maiden, "Come here."

Quivering inwardly, the now bashful young Lady approached, stopping just before the seemingly vexed Prince. His hair shined like obsidian, hanging past his shoulders. His eyes were dark and wild like storm clouds. Sabina's heart, had it beat like a human's, it would've fluttered at how he moved, his one hand propped under his chin as the other gripped his opposing knee in thought. He seemed to take his time in glancing her over from head to toe. Was he noticing the detail she put into her appearance? From the thin strands of pearls she laced in her wavy mane, to the particular gown she wore? She had made sure to pick something subtlety alluring, a light pink gown with an opalescent sheen that hugged her slender frame, sequin details trailing down her plunging neckline. Catching his gaze for a moment, Sabina felt entranced, doing his bidding as the young man commanded she disrobe. Slowly she did as she was told, untying the laces at the small of her back before pushing the ornate straps off her shoulders. With nothing else underneath, the blushing maiden stood bare before the young Prince. Truly she was beautiful, yet he didn't seem all that impressed. For a few moments, all he did was stare. Their eyes only locked for the briefest of instances, but the impact was still just as potent. Sabina felt herself go damp with that brief gaze, as such she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze again, lest she collapse with rapturous delight. Staring at the intricate details of his chair's frame, the fit of his pants and how they hugged his legs, the shine of his tall riding boots - it was all she could do to avoid looking into that haunting stare.

"I'm bored," the young man stated after exhaling a deep breath, "Let's get on with it then."

"Milord?"

"Come here, and do what you will...please me if that's what you're here to do."

"If that is your wish, Milord-"

Sabina faltered in another curtsy as the young man cut her off again.

"I'm tired of the titles, just call me 'D'..."

"As you wish, Milor- er, a-as you wish...D."

Sabina stepped forward and knelt nervously before him, her breath shuddering as she placed her hands at D's lap; his left leg still lay draped over the arm of the chair.  
D shifted his hand from under his chin, turning his head to rest his cheek atop his clenched fingers. He closed his eyes as Sabina undid the front of his pants, letting his mind drift away. Some days he found himself thinking of her, the ghostly woman from his childhood. The times when he felt utterly alone, she was his escape. And at a time like this, he felt compelled to think of her straight away. As he felt the touch of cold fingers against his skin, D searched for the woman's face in his memories. There, in that special corner of his thoughts, she stood, beaming a warm smile. He had no idea who she was, she hadn't even told him her name, yet he was drawn to her. D ran into her open arms, imagining how warm she might've been were her body real. She had been so commonly dressed the first time he had seen her, unlike what D was used to: simple jeans and a cropped jacket over a faded shirt, and a long red scarf tossed about her neck. What struck him more were her eyes, shining like golden jewels beneath the fringe of her long dark hair. But now, he imagined her differently. A flowing gown, dark and shimmering like the night sky, and long strands of tiny gold beads decorating her elegantly styled mane. Oh how he longed for her to be real.

_My darling...what's the matter?_ she said as D fell to his knees in her arms.

'Take me away...' D held her tighter as those cold hands in the waking world gripped and stroked him. Gazing at the ghostly young woman's enchanting visage, he couldn't hold back his arousal. 'Take me away...I want to be with you...'

_You don't even know who I am_ , she replied.

'I don't care.'

D's body jerked. With a light gasp, his eyes snapped open, then peered down at the Noblewoman inhaling his hardened cock.  
He disliked partaking in these trysts with the few women who'd been sent to him, but it was either this or let them fall prey to his father's wrath for failing in their task. He was sure of what his father was seeking, and for that D sought to take advantage of the technicality in the situation.  
He reached out abruptly, taking Sabina by the back of her head as he pulled her off him. Then as D rose from his seat, he shifted their positions, nudging Sabina toward the chair. With her body braced against it, her knee propped on the seat, D took Sabina by the hip and slowly pushed himself inside her dripping slit. She cried out as he rocked into her with slow, hard thrusts.  
Although the one he truly wanted was the woman from his youth, D wasn't going to let Sabina be a victim of his father. He would indulge the Noble maiden's desire to please him, albeit to a small extent. This way, Sabina would be successful in her task, like the maidens that had been sent before her. But, D wasn't going to give in to his father's demands - he wasn't going to come, he wouldn't allow it.  
Leaning forward, D snaked his right arm around Sabina's hip and slipped his hand between her legs. He put his fingers to work, circling them about that soft erogenous node. Then D pulled out just as Sabina began to tremble, the maiden whimpering softly before making loud bawls of rapture. With the task now done, D took Sabina by the arm just as her climax ended and jerked her back toward the chamber door, adjusting himself and his clothes in the process.

"You've done your duty," D said as he picked the bundle of Sabina's gown off the floor then flung it at her, "now get out."

Sabina spoke no more as she stared back at him dumbfounded. Could he be angry? It was better not to ask. She had fulfilled her task for the Great One, all that was left for her to do was return to her own guest quarters and hope his Majesty would be satisfied. Making a quick bow, Sabina quickly donned her gown. Glancing toward D just as she finished dressing, Sabina realized the young man had long since disappeared from the sitting room. For a moment all was still. Then, she made for the door and quietly left.

 

***

 

D sat at the edge of his bed, cast in the glow of the fire burning in the grand hearth opposite him; the room's only light. Freshly bathed, he sat with his hands clasped to his head. Frustration and anger were getting the better of him. He wanted to leave, but it was necessary to wait a bit longer - the timing and plans for his departure had been worked out to the smallest detail.  
The Nobles gathered at the palace at this time unknowingly served a purpose for the King.  
They may not have yet realized that their Great One's presence was a ruse, but D had. He had intentions of confronting his father over what had been done, all the experiments, all the death and suffering he had caused in pursuit of an impossible ideal. But, the Noble King seemed to have grown wise of D's plans, and in doing so, created a veritable smoke screen with which to protect himself. The calling of Noble Lords and Ladies to his palace, leaving ghosts of himself to act in his place to cover up the fact he had gone away, all this to avoid confrontation with D who had only just realized his father's absence a few days ago.  
If D tried to leave now, he'd only be stopped by those loyal to the King. He then looked up and stared at the portrait hanging in a dark corner of his room, one of an elegant woman with a young child in her lap. What had been done to her had been the most damning of all, and cemented the need to end the King.

"The bastard can run all he likes...he only delays the inevitable," D thought aloud.

" **_So it's a done deal, eh?_ ** " came the raspy old voice.

"Leave, I didn't ask for you to come out."

" **_Yeah, yeah, I know...just wanted to be sure of your stance on you-know-who..._ ** "

"Fuck him..."

" **_It's a thought, but I don't swing that way... Do you really plan on killing him?_ ** "

"Yes!" D replied the voice with a serious bite in his tone, "Now shut up and leave me alone. And don't come back out until I say."

After a minute or so, D stood and went to the small table adjacent to the grand fireplace. On it were a few bottles of wine and a clean set of chalices. He grabbed the one bottle he had already opened and drank from it directly as he came closer to the warm fire. For an instant D stared into the flames after downing almost half the bottle, then in a fit of anger he threw it, the glass shattering against the stone innards of the fireplace. The fire plumed at the wine that showered it, the remaining drops and bits of glass creating a strange colorful mist, after which D slowly dropped to the floor. Half sitting on his knees, he grit his teeth as his fingers clawed into the decorative rug. Everything he cared for had been taken, left with nothing but his anger and drive for vengeance. D reached for another bottle of wine and drank it dry, then grabbed the last. Halfway through he noticed all of the wine was affecting him more than it should've been; the symbiote in his left hand really had left him alone, and wasn't bothering to filter the alcohol. Being a dhampir, he could drink more than the average human and feel nothing, but this sort of wine wasn't made for humans. D stared lazily at the fire, his cheeks flushed. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. He needed to see her again.

_My darling...what is it you want of me?_

The enchanting girl sat with D held against her chest, stroking his hair.

'Take me away...'

_Even if that were possible, where would we go?_

'I don't know...anywhere but here.'

_Why don't you tell me what it is you really want?_

D looked to the young woman with a kind of sadness behind his eyes. In his position he could have anything and everything he could ever want or need, or anyone. But of all the earthly desires any one person could have, all he wanted was her. To be held by her, to touch her honeyed skin, to kiss her lush red lips. She was his one heart's desire, but also a dream that would probably never come to pass.

'I want you...' D said, his voice barely above a whisper.

_I am just a figment of your imagination, though. You know this, don't you?_

'I don't care...' D looked as if his eyes could spill over any moment. 'I want you. Hold me...take me...tell me you love me...'

But she was right. Even D had to admit, this was all in his head. His imagination was all according to his will. The young woman was here only because of him, so she could be and do whatever he wished. However, he wanted to keep to the illusion that she was real - that her love was real, even though all of this didn't exist outside his own mind.  
D leaned forward and nuzzled his forehead against hers, and she in turn caressed his cheeks and brought their lips together. The girl then parted from him and slowly pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders, the garment fading away as it slipped down her body. She was everything D wanted her to be, applied to what he could remember from his youth. Her breasts ample and round, the curves of her slender frame, all of it enticed him.  
With an alluring smile, she licked her finger tips and slid her hand down her torso, dipping it between her parted legs as she sat with them folded beneath her.  
Thinking of the beautiful young woman and how she ignited his urges, D held his right hand between his thighs, the ache in his groin becoming unbearable. Watching as she teased him by teasing herself, D undid the front of his pants. Grasping his stiff member, he slowly stroked his hand back and forth, keeping his sight fixed to the beauty before him.  
More and more his dream grew, taking shape around him, to the point this dream seemed almost real.  
The girl appeared as if she were right in front of him, her body glowing with the light from the fireplace behind her. She moaned at her delicate touches, her other hand clutching her chest. Her cheeks flushed as D watched, then coyly she averted her gaze.  
But D would have none of that. He reached out and grasped the girl by the chin and brought her closer. He took her lips again as he hugged her to him. No longer could he hold back. D wrapped the girl's legs about his waist and pressed her body to the plush rug. Raising up, his fingertips caressed her skin as he gently squeezed her breasts, then dragged them down toward her hips. She lifted them slightly, her lips turning into a seductive smile as she slowly ground into his lap.

_My darling, I am yours._  

Heart pounding, D tightened his grip as he worked his hand along his shaft, his thoughts solely on the young woman.  
His vision had become so detailed, it blurred the line between fantasy and reality.  
The beauty gasped aloud as D pushed into her, arching her back as he glided his forearms over her legs and held onto her thighs. Steadily they bucked into each other, the girl softly moaning with every thrust of D's hips. As the girl writhed on the floor, she touched her hands to D's wrists. It felt as if he could actually feel the softness of her delicate skin. Even the smell of her seemed to permeate the room as she glistened in the firelight, as well as her voice as she moaned his name, her chest heaving with every breath.  
For a moment they paused.  
As she pulled away, the girl turned over, spreading her legs as she braced against the floor and pushed back onto D's lap.  
Drops of sweat slid down his face from the heat of the fireplace as D stared down at her ass, noting its perfection. Bolstering himself on his left arm as he leaned back, he kept his right hand gripped to the girl's backside, entranced as she flexed her hips and swayed her body.  
Craning her head, the girl then gazed back at D adoringly, her eyes shining intently like the gold beads in her hair.

Panting heavily, she called to him,  _My darling...my darling, I love you..._

D had longed to hear those words, and oh how he wished he could believe her. Eyes fluttering, he began to jerk his hand faster. Parched from his heavy breath, he brought the bottle he still held onto to his lips and chugged a few sips of the wine that was left.  
The girl still ravaged his mind, moving faster as she began to bawl over and over.  
D bit at his bottom lip as he choked the neck of his cock, the surge building between his legs. Despite his drunken state, though, he knew he still needed to be careful. Letting go of the wine bottle, D reached his left hand into his back pocket and brought out a simple handkerchief. His voice caught in his throat as the end drew near. There was no holding back as visions of the girl climaxing still flooded his brain. Then with a gruff moan, D came, catching every drop with the handkerchief he held.

_My darling, I love you..._

For a minute or so he stared blankly at the floor, shoulders slumped and arms resting on the tops of his legs. Then D righted himself, doing up his pants as he leaned toward the fireplace and tossed the bundled handkerchief into the flames. Satiated, D sat back on the floor and grabbed the discarded bottle of wine. He gulped down the last of it, feeling thoroughly numb afterward as his chest convulsed. Then without realizing, he fell back, everything going black as the bottle rolled out of his grip.  
After awhile, the young man's left hand began to twitch.

" **_You poor sap..._ ** " came the raspy old voice of D's left hand as it weirdly hovered above him. Sighing heavily, it appeared to look D over as he slumbered. " **_That dream girl of yours is such a cock tease. Welp, sleep it off. I'll do what I can, but you're still gonna feel like shit in the morning. And, I'm going to need you to give me a decent bath when you wake up..._ ** "

Light began to peek through the tops of the curtains. The sun was steadily rising. D still slept on the floor where he had drunkenly passed out. Again, his left hand started to move on its on accord.

" **_Hey, it's morning, time to get moving_ ** ," the left hand said, lightly poking its forefinger into D's cheek.

But D didn't move. So the symbiote poked a little harder. Still D didn't move, even as it started to pat his face. The left hand was slowly becoming annoyed as it continued to try and wake D up. All this effort, even taking care of all the wine he had imbibed, and the only thanks the symbiote got so far was a faint 'fuck off' as D groaned in his sleep.  
After all his fussing about needing to leave, it was time for drastic measures.

The left hand balled itself into a fist, " **_Waky, wakey, asshole._ ** "

D jolted awake with a sudden blow to the side of his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

" **_For making me waste the last ten minutes trying to wake you up, dumbass! Now get moving, you're wasting daylight._ ** " Then as D moved to go change his clothes, the symbiote tutted, " **_No way, pal, you're washing us first._ ** "

Footsteps echoed down empty halls.  
The service automatons stood motionless, their functions temporarily ceased. The Noble guests of the palace lay sleeping in their decadent suites, confined to their coffins during the daylight hours. The rest of the security halted operations as D traversed his way out, the pendant he wore glowing as it stopped all machinations and released the locks on the doors that blocked his path.  
The first stop was the armory. Without hesitation, D went to the cache of weapons and gathered what he needed, stocking up his utility belt with more than just his personal dagger and the few stakes he had whittled for backup. Then he came across something that piqued his interest. Amid the grandiose swords, spears, and all manner of tools of battle, stood out one piece in particular: A simple long sword with an elegantly curved blade, the length of its hilt wrapped with a design resembling ivy. This one was more suited to the needs of a hunter. Taking it in hand, D than perused the sets of body protection, grabbing some molded leather armor to wear over his black shirt and a set of vambraces.  
Everything was set, save for transportation.  
D headed for the stables, bypassing the rest of the palace. Here he had his pick of the lot, but merely took the reins of the horse he had always used. Pulling the white cyborg mare out of its stall, he made ready his mount with his usual saddle then secured his bags and gear. Guiding his steed, he left the stables and ventured out into the open, bright sunshine greeting him as a cold breeze fluttered the length of his black coat and cape. Fixing his sword to his back, D then donned a wide-brimmed traveler's hat, its jeweled brooch glistening in the sun.  
Just beyond the fenced stable yard, the wilds of the Frontier awaited him.  
Climbing into the saddle, D put his spurs to the flanks of his steed, leaping over the fence in a full gallop. It was only a matter of time. He would chase the Noble King to the ends of the Earth and beyond if he had to, take him down and those that dared to stand in the way. This was D's mission. In the meantime, any Noble with their fangs thirsty for blood, they too would meet his blade - for a price.

**Author's Note:**

> D + him drunkenly wanking = I had fun writing this XD
> 
> LoL
> 
> D being a total, foul-mouth shitlord... I can't even.


End file.
